Password?
by TheTrueAwesomeness
Summary: A lot can happen in a computer lab. Like SasuXSaku Fluff.


**Title:** Password?

**Author:** TheTrueAwesomeness

**Rating: **K+

**Setting:** Alternate Universe

**Pairings:** Sakura X Sasuke

**Genre:** Romance and Humor

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to any characters from Naruto. This story, however, is mine.

**Summary:** A lot can happen in a computer lab. Fluff.

* * *

It was that time of the week again, computer lab. It was the only class students actually looked forward to, especially those who knew how to set the proxy server to get around the restriction that all the fun sites were under. Silly teachers, thinking they could actually keep teenagers from Facebook and 9gag and Reddit and Fanfiction and the world outside of learning.

Sakura sat in her usual seat next to Sasuke. Kaka-sensei was late as always, so she opened a browser and logged into Facebook (of course she knew how to get around the restriction), and then opened a new word file to get started on an essay she had to do. Being hypersensitive to him as she is, she could hear each tap Sasuke made on his keyboard, every click and swoosh on his mouse. Half of her wondered what he was doing.

"Sakura," she heard him say, she couldn't help but note how wonderfully articulate it was, the way he says her name. No one else could say her name like that. She glanced at him, feeling hopeful. Unsure of what she was hoping for, but hopeful nonetheless.

"I can't seem to open my Facebook account on this computer. Open my account using that computer."

Sakura's cheeks puffed out in frustration. Of course all he wanted was to get her to do something for her. More like boss her into doing something for her. Typical. Why did she even like him anyways? "Alright, but make it quick, I'm going to make the essay Iruka-sensei gave us." She may have said it a bit too flippantly.

"That's due next week," she could practically feel the smirk he had on.

"Well, you know me, I like finishing things early."

"I do know you," he said. She couldn't help but feel the familiar warm, buzzing feeling she always got whenever Sasuke was... well, doing anything, actually. She wanted to say _If you really know me so well, why haven't you asked me to be your girlfriend yet? We've already been on a whole bunch of dates. We've held hands, we've kissed. You know I want our relationship to be official. Kami, you're an idiot._ but she didn't, of course. Instead, she rolled her eyes and ignored both her urge to say anything and the unnecessary butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.

Click. Click. The computer she was using once again showed the log-in page of Facebook. She moved over a bit, an invitation for him to go ahead and type in his username and password.

"Aa," he said, "Type it for me."

An annoyed look made its way to the pink-haired girl's face. "Why can't you do it? Besides, aren't you afraid of me knowing your password? I can do a lot of evil _evil _things with that sort of knowledge."

She was saying that partly because she was too lazy to open Sasuke's account for him, she didn't want to see the number of message notifications he must have from his fan girls and boys; partly because she really will be tempted to make him look like an idiot through social media.

She could already see it: **Sasuke Uchiha **I'm coming out, I can't hide it anymore, I'm gay.

Sure, she liked Sasuke, but that didn't mean that he was safe from pranks. Naruto would be so proud of her. The temptation to put her chair back and learn his password was strong, but Sakura was a fairly good person, that's why she gave him the choice: he types and he's safe, or she types and a lot of fan girls will commit suicide while the rate of his fan boys will go up exponentially.

All Sasuke said was "Hn."

The pinkette sighed and scooted right back into her chair. She typed uchiha_sasuke into the empty text box under E-mail. "Password?" she asked shortly.

"sakurabemygirlfriend. No spaces, no commas, all small letters."

"Okay, sakurabemy-" she, eyes suddenly wide from the sudden realization, stopped and looked at the raven-haired teen. He had just asked, no, told her to be his girlfriend. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel about that. She wasn't surprised to see that smirk on his face.

"Sakura," The look he was giving her took her breath away. "be my girlfriend." He said in the sincerest voice Sakura ever heard him use. "No spaces, no commas, all small letters." he added softly, knowing this time she understood.

"I..." Out of no where Sasuke procured a single rose and a tiny box wrapped in glittering blue wrapping paper. The butterflies she was trying so hard to repress a while ago came back with a vengeance. She gingerly opened the box to see a necklace. She looked from it to Sasuke then back again. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend!" She practically screamed. She was about to glomp him, but Kakashi-sensei suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Sakura couldn't help the huge grin on her face. _This _was why she liked Sasuke.

With the skills of a ninja, she pecked him on the lips before Kaka-sensei began his discussion on C++. Sasuke smirked when she put on the necklace, the Uchiha clan symbol resting gently between her collarbones. From beneath their desks they held hands.

* * *

Naruto couldn't help the boisterous laughter coming out of his mouth. He tried to stifle it, he really did, but it was too damn hard, even with the glares he was receiving from his computer lab classmates. He had been innocently going through his news feed in Facebook when he saw the post that nearly made him pee his pants because of laughter.

**Sasuke Uchiha **I'm coming out, I can't hide it anymore, I'm gay.

It had nearly 500 likes from excited fan boys and 800 comments from heartbroken fan girls and proposing fan boys.

Slowly the blond calmed down, Sakura-chan was brilliant. He looked through his news feed some more and saw a new post. It made him grin a softer version of that foxy grin of his.

**Sasuke Uchiha **Damn it, **Sakura**. I'm in a relationship with you and you know it. Now everyone knows it too.

* * *

A/N: Short. Random. Fluff. Review?


End file.
